The Difference of a Lifetime
by glomp-meister
Summary: Three words could decribe everything she had felt over the years to him. Three words would change everything. Ryohei and I-pin if you squint. Main I-pin and Hibari.


**I have always thought of I-pin as a responsible girl who knew when to let go. But I suppose I did not think so unconsiously, hence this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!**

I-pin sighed as her hand stilled across the still blank paper. It was the assignment that Tsuna, no, the honored Vongola the Tenth had given her and Lambo to do, write a letter to one of the Vongola Guardians in the past. They would give it to them personally after the Ten-Year Bazooka was tuned and reversed to go back in time.

She already knew who to write to, her long time infatuation and nowadays Principal for her school, Hibari Kyouya. Problem was what to write about?

She could faintly remember Commander Ryohei telling her that he believed in her, that she could do anything she put her mind to. It would have been better if he was the one she fell in love with, after all, he was the one who was behind her at every twist and turn of her life. Even when she stepped away from the mafia, when she left her friends for a quiet life as a student worker at a ramen stand, he was still cheering her on. But that was not the case.

Hibari Kyouya was the one she fell in love with. He was the one who made her heart race, who made her want to shrink back into nothingness, the one who could not return any feeling at all. Not disappointment, nor sympathy. Nothing. She fell and he never caught her.

So she moved on. Or so she thought. Day after day, she struggled to reach his expectations, to gain something from the coldhearted president. Anything would do. But most of all, she wanted to gain recognition. She did everything she could. Top student? Done. Honor roll? Done. National track and field star? Done. She had accomplished so much, but he could not see. Or maybe it was that he did not want to see, she might never know.

There was so much to tell him. What would he say if he saw her then? Would he have taken interest? Would he acknowledge her? She had always told herself that he would have cared, there was just too much of an age gap. But deep inside, she knows and always knew that Hibari Kyouya only had eyes for himself. He and his pride. Namimori was his pride and joy. A building had outranked her, what fun. There was just too much to say. Too much to tell but nothing could come out of her mouth and onto the paper. Was it that much to ask for? For him to see her?

She sighed; there were only three words she wanted him to hear. Maybe when he sees them, he would be able to understand what she was feeling. Or maybe he would just discard it; after all useless things do not belong in Hibari Kyouya's life.

Here she stood, in front of the younger Hibari, her hands gripping the paper as if it was her last lifeline.

"Yes?" his voice cut through the tension, eyes sharp.

Steeling her nerves, she took a step forward, "For you. Please read it." crisp and clear, her message rang out.

She met up with Lambo later, always so cheerful even if he had mellowed over the years, "Who did you write it to?"

"Tsuna. I wanted to thank him for all the work he took into raising me when my own family did not want me." he grinned, one eye shut.

"Oh."

He tilted his head lightly, taking a closer look at his friend, "You cannot catch a cloud, you of all people should know that. Why hurt yourself again?"

"It was not a confession, Lambo. Just a request."

"Ah." and that was the end of that.

* * *

"That will be all." I-pin exited the office quietly, her braid swinging just as the door closed.

Principal Hibari sighed, opening a locked drawer; he took out a letter that meant so much to him. Never in his life would he think that the little girl who used to follow him around would grow up to such a selfless woman.

He unfolded the letter, rereading her words. Three words that had made such a difference in his life although others could not see it.

_Look at me._

* * *

**What? Did you think that she was going to say I love you? That would be deemed 'useless' by Hibari, ne? Review please!**


End file.
